El primer amor del caballero rojo
by Luu1225
Summary: Las enseñanzas que a Chase Redford se le dieron, no iban más allá que a las propias de un caballero, siempre defender a su reino y nunca demostrar debilidad frente a un reto. Y por supuesto, sus sentimientos no se interpondrán nunca en su deber como caballero, así como siempre seguirá las reglas impuestas al pie de la letra. [Chase&Darling]


******Durante mis clases en el instituto, estudiamos el tema de los caballeros en la edad media y eso.  
Obviamente no pude pensar en algo más que no fuera, Chase Redford.  
¡El caballero rojo de EAH!  
Siéndoles honesta, me enamore de él a primera vista, de su sonrisa tan mona cuando se presenta ante las chicas, fue como:  
¡OMG! ¡Es tan lindo!  
Y por si fuera poco, [alerta spoiler por si no has visto la peli] cuando se entera quien es el caballero blanco, o más bien cuando ve a Darling fue como: ¡Crush!  
Se nota que ahí habrá más que una amistad, y yo quiero más, mucho más.  
Por lo que no pude resistirme a escribir de ellos, sin más les dejo con este one-shot, de la pareja:  
Chase x Darling.  
Un poco OC, pero nada que pueda matarlos.  
Están advertidos.  
**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo creador (a)**

Un caballero, tiene la **valentía** para servir siempre a su rey y reina, sin chistar.

Es **humilde** , y nunca arrogante.

 **Generoso** , pero esto no se confunde con debilidad.

 **Leal** a sus principios e ideales.

Noble y cortes, y por supuesto tiene miedos pero no deja que se interponga en su deber de **defender** siempre a su reino.

 **[…]**

Esa fue la educación que: Chase Redford, recibió desde que tuvo la edad suficiente para empuñar una espada en la mano derecha, y un escudo en la izquierda, su entrenamiento para caballero fue arduo, cada día lo recordaba, las enseñanzas de su madre rondaban cada día en su mente.

Pero, el caballero rojo era más que eso, era una persona.

Y como persona, sentía cosas de las cuales no había aprendido bien; y desde la llegada de las chicas de la escuela de Ever After High al país de las maravillas, había aprendido más allá de eso que ya sabía, y entre ello había estado eso del baile, su madre le había hablado sobre tal cosa, incluso había asistido a bailes reales en los que su madre era invitada, aunque Chase era demasiado pequeño para que le diera importancia a esa clase de cosas, para él solo era ver gente tomada de las manos, andando por la gran pista del salón, siguiendo una canción.

Solo recordaba eso, ¿eso era bailar?

El cumpleaños de la reina de corazones comenzó, pero él había estado bastante ocupado. Con él caballero blanco quien era… inigualable. Su forma de pelear, sus técnicas y su indiscutible defensa; apenas y le había logrado dar un buen ataque, pero fue un simple rosón para el contrario. Y no importo todo lo que hizo, había perdido, pero ni siquiera estaba enojado, ni mucho menos desilusionado.

No pensó en la pelea, apenas y termino, tenía que conocer la identidad del hombre con el que había peleado.

Pero para su sorpresa, no había sido ningún hombre.

— _Una chica…—_ en el interior de su mente, solo se repetían esas palabras una y otra vez. Había peleado con una chica, o mejor dicho: la próxima princesa Chaming, hija del rey Charming.

No dijo nada, bastante era su sorpresa, tal vez la palabra "sorpresa" se quedaba corta; no sabía que decir, así que solo se acerco, he hizo lo que había aprendido de ir a tantos bailes con su madre.

Hizo una pequeña inclinación delante de Darling, una clara invitación a bailar. Aunque no espero que la de cabellos blancos y mechones azules aceptara su invitación, ni siquiera se habían presentado por sus nombres de verdad, solo se conocían por: Caballero blanco y Caballero rojo. Pero nada más.

Y estuvo equivocado al pensar que Darling no aceptaría.

—Será un placer, _Chase Redford_ — susurro Darling, acercándose al caballero rojo, espero paciente a que este saliera de su armadura ya que sabía que sería bastante difícil bailar con tanta diferencia de altura y demás.

Chase apenas y pudo reaccionar, su nombre había salido de los labios de la más baja. Con una voz tan suave y dulce, que no se sentía grato de que ella dijera su nombre. Trago saliva, abrió su armadura y bajo de ella.

Con pasos inseguros, llego hasta donde Darling, en el camino a ella recordó todo lo que había visto en aquellos bailes.

Darling dio el primer paso, levanto su mano y Chase no hizo más que tomarla, con suma suavidad. Como si se tratara de lo más frágil en el mundo, y Darling no era así, le había quedado bastante claro; después tenía que hacer lo que para él, sería lo más complicado.

Intento desaparecer un sonrojo que había aparecido en un principio en su rostro, pero era casi imposible. Sería su primera vez bailando, y aceptaba que temía pisar a Darling, o no bailar bien siquiera.

Pero todo desapareció, todos esos temores se fueron cuando Darling le sonrió de forma tan cálida y amable, que le daba una seguridad que no sabía de dónde había salido, era la seguridad… que Darling le ocasionaba. Pero aun así había una pequeña pizca de algo, que no le dejaba tranquilo, un extraño sentimiento… de que eran observados.

Tanteo su mano sobre el costado izquierdo de la cadera de Darling, pero ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de colocar su mano ahí, cuando una mano se poso en el hombro de Darling.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, pero ya es momento de irnos y además…— intervino Apple, pero además de eso señalo con una mirada una de las esquinas del salón, en donde estaban ni más ni menos que Daring y Dexter Charming, hermanos mayores de Darling. No luciendo para nada felices, era todo lo contrario mejor dicho, emanaban un aura completamente oscura, que Darling prefería llamarla: **Celos de hermanos mayores.**

Bastante molestos, pero en algunos casos, eran lindos. Pero eran más molestos que nada, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

Las palabras que Apple pronunció, dejaron a Chase en blanco el portal a Ever After ya estaba abierto, podía verlo claramente al otro lado del salón, había llegado el momento de despedirse, y había llegado muy pronto.

—Parece que nuestro baile será para otra ocasión, es momento de irme— la despedida de Darling había comenzado, pero Chase no parecía concentrado en su totalidad. Soltó la mano de la peli blanca, con suma suavidad y sin siquiera lo hizo por completo, aun la mantuvo sujetando al menos un poco. Pero antes de que se fuera adonde sus hermanos, se volvió hacia el contrario y solo sonrió. — Lamento no haberme presentado antes, soy Darling Charming— esta finalizo, y sin dejar de sonreír, se alejo por completo de Chase.

Yendo enseguida con sus hermanos, estaban preocupados por ella, ya que habían quedado de comer el almuerzo juntos, Darling jamás había llegado así que era normal que se preocuparan, he imaginaran que su pequeña hermana había sido "molestada" por un chico, eso les hacia hervir la sangre.

Chase se quedo de pie observando la silueta de la Charming yendo al portal que iba directo a Ever after, no dijo nada, ni cuando Darling se alejo y ni siquiera cuando esta se presentó, aunque él ya sabía quién era ella, y Darling… sabía quién era él. Guardo silencio, y solo hasta que pasaron unos segundos, reacciono.

— ¡Soy Chase Redford! — grito, y hizo que no solo Darling se diera la vuelta, si no todos en el salón; pero a Chase no le importo ni un poco, quería que la próxima princesa Charming, le escuchara fuerte y claro.

Y fue así.

Darling abrió levemente sus ojos, para después cerrarlos cuando una risa salió de sus labios, una que encanto por completo a Chase.

— ¡Eso lo sé! — contesto Darling, a forma de grito como lo había hecho Chase, sus hermanos observaron de forma extraña al caballero rojo, una forma que Darling entendía a la perfección, pero no le dio importancia. —Nos vemos, Chase— dijo Darling por último, entrando al portal junto a sus hermanos y desapareciendo por completo de ahí, Chase no alcanzó a escuchar eso, solo vio a Darling mover sus labios y después no hubo nada más, la silueta de aquella chica había desaparecido en el brillo celeste de aquel portal.

Chase levanto la mano con la que había sujetado la mano de Darling anteriormente, aun sentía la sensación de la suave y cálida mano de la que iba a ser su pareja de baile, se quedo así por unos cuantos seguros, hasta que su madre hizo acto de presencia en la fiesta, solo pasaría a darle una cordial felicitación a la reina de corazones por su cumpleaños y después se retiraría.

Una vez que su madre salió del salón, la siguió hasta la salida, ella tomaría su carruaje y él su caballo, pero había algo que debía pedirle antes que nada.

—Madre— llamo Chase, con voz firme. La reina roja se detuvo, y dio la vuelta para prestarle su total atención a su hijo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto, con un semblante tranquilo espero a que su hijo hablara.

—Siempre he seguido todas las reglas que has impuesto, y nunca te he pedido mucho…— se detuvo, ya que no sabía si debía seguir, su madre tenía un carácter muy fuerte, incluso cuando era niño nunca se había animado a pedirle muchas cosas a su madre, aunque ella no era su madre genéticamente, pero lo había criado y ese era un código que respetaba.

— ¿Qué deseas, Chase? — podía darse cuenta que Chase decía algo en forma de susurro, cosa que le molestaba bastante a la reina roja. —Sabes que no me gusta que balbucees—

Eso hizo que a Chase se le helara la sangre, pero no que se hiciera para atrás en su petición.

—Quisiera poder ir a…

 **[…]**

El país de las maravillas, ahora ya sin el hechizo que había impuesto la reina malvada podía darse la libertad de que cada habitante se sintiera libre, ya no había barrera que impidiera que tanto habitantes del país de las maravillas como de Ever after se visitaran mutuamente; claro que los estudiantes de ambos mundos tenían que tener permisos de sus superiores para una visita.

Pero a pesar de eso, todo era nuevamente, una indiscutible armonía.

La maestra de princesología se veía ansiosa más ansiosa de lo que comúnmente lucía, caminaba en círculos por todo el salón de clases sin rumbo aparente y luciendo una expresión bastante contenta, parecía haber recibido una noticia bastante buena o el primer número de la revista de coronas reales, tal vez era más lo segundo.

Su angustia llego a su final, cuando delante de su escritorio un portal se abrió, no tuvo que pensar dos veces en quien vendría de ahí. Se levanto de su asiento, y se poso delante de este, esperando a la persona que estaba ansiosa por ver.

Era ni más ni menos que: Chase Redford.

—Le agrade…— no tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad alguna de hablar, cuando la Reina blanca, se abalanzo sobre este, abrazándolo y ni siquiera dejándolo respirar un poco.

Solo hasta que Chase soltó un quejido, decidió soltarlo.

—Discúlpame, aunque debes entender que para una tía, ver a su único sobrino después de tanto tiempo es verdaderamente emotivo— espeto su majestad, alejándose del de cabello negro y mechones rojos.

—Lo mismo digo, su maje…— y justo antes de volver a terminar su oración, fue una vez más interrumpido nuevamente por la reina blanca, la única en el salón además de él.

—Desde que eras pequeño te dije que para ti era "tía", eres el hijo de hermana mayor, y aunque tú y yo no tengamos lazos de sangre, nos une el lazo político dictado por el país de las maravillas, así que no lo olvides, Chase— una vez dicho esto, la fémina volvió delante de su sobrino para contemplarlo un poco mejor, habían sido años desde que lo había visto, así que quería tener una buena imagen de él en su memoria.

Chase no tuvo de otra más que suspirar y sonreír levemente, cuando de los temas se hablaba, la reina blanca los tomaba con suma seriedad. El caballero rojo observo cada rincón del salón, prestando atención a cada pequeño detalle en este, era sumamente diferente a los salones de clase de la escuela en el país de las maravillas, de eso no había duda. Los pupitres no se movían y los maestros se columpiaban en el techo, o los útiles escolares hablaban, en cierto modo… todo era normal.

—Ever after high es muy diferente al país de las maravillas— comentó, después tomo uno de los libros del escritorio de la reina y lo abrió, esperando a que hablara o algo por el estilo pero… no hubo nada.

Era extraño.

—Todo Ever after siempre ha mantenido los niveles de magia normales, por lo que no te preocupes, ningún pasillo va a moverse ni nada por el estilo.

El aviso de la reina blanca no fue escuchado perfectamente por el caballero rojo, ya que estaba sumamente ocupado con la cantidad de objetos inanimados que había en el salón de clases de la materia que la ya mencionada daba en Ever after.

—Chase, será mejor que vayas a buscar a la persona por la cual viniste o se hará más tarde— dijo la peli blanca, tomando asiento en su escritorio, y abriendo un libro de par en par en él cual comenzó a escribir, y en cuanto esa oración salió de los labios de la fémina, el rostro de Chase cambio drásticamente de color, a un rojo idéntico al de las cerezas, dejo el libro que antes estaba leyendo nuevamente en su lugar y se arreglo un poco la mascada que tenía alrededor de su cuello.

Y sabía perfectamente que era momento de ir en busca de la persona por la cual había hecho este viaje.

—Hasta luego, t-tía— en su despedida, aun pudo detectarse lo difícil que para Chase era llamarle a su majestad la reina blanca: Tía.

Pero, tal vez comenzaría a acostumbrarse.

 **[...]**

Recordó lo que la reina blanca le había dicho durante su recorrido en Ever after, ni libros, ni pupitres se mueven así como los pasillos.  
Eso debía quedarle muy en claro, camino con paso inseguro por el lugar con una expresión confusa miraba los alrededores y a las personas que se le quedaban viendo, que en su mayoría eran chicas que lo observaban detenidamente.

Tal vez era normal, después de todo nunca antes había salido del país de las maravillas.

Pero… siento honesto consigo mismo, él no era bueno para orientarse.

Se quedo observando un par de minutos el lugar, y solo cuando vio una silueta conocida, se sintió un poco más aliviado, se acerco hasta donde está y efectivamente conocía a esa persona o mejor dicho personas.

— ¿Bunny Blanc?

La mencionada una vez que escucho su nombre, se giro hacia la persona que le llamaba y no espero encontrarse a esa persona, o más bien todo el grupo que estaba con Bunny, como: Kitty, Alistair y Madeline, que quedaron sumamente sorprendidos.

— ¡¿Chase Redford?! — emitieron los cuatro al unisonó.

Chase no hizo más que asentir frente a la tan "rara" bienvenida que los cuatro le dieron.

—Me hace sentir muy aliviado encontrarlos, en un lugar tan grande sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar— comento con un obvio alivio en su voz, y más en el suspiro que dejo salir al final. — ¿eres Bunny Blanc después de todo? — pregunto a Bunny.

—S-Sí, soy yo.

—Estaba seguro de eso, recuerdo bien que solías venir junto tu padre a dar avisos al castillo de mi madre, es raro no verte con él— dijo con una sonrisa, idéntica a la que las chicas habían visto la primera vez que lo conocieron, y Bunny no tardo en tener el mismo efecto que esa sonrisa causaba; sus mejillas se coloraron un poco.

Y eso solo hizo que Alistar frunciera el ceño.

—Y… ¿Qué te trae a Ever after, Chase? — cuestiono Alistar, en un tono no demasiado amigable como a las chicas les hubiera gustado que se lo preguntase.

La respuesta de Chase tardo un poco en llegar, dado que no era fácil describir la situación.

—V-Vengo a buscar a alguien— respondió solamente, sin decir nombre de aquella persona que buscaba, así no daría pista alguna y podría seguir su búsqueda con tranquilidad, después de todo Ever after no podía ser tan grande.

— ¡Oh! ¡Buscas a Darling! — espeto Maddi en voz muy, pero muy alta.

Todo se quedo en silencio, en uno de verdad incomodo, los demás estudiantes que andaba por el pasillo inclusive se callaron, Chase no espeto palabra alguna.

Su silencio respondía a la pregunta.

— ¡Es hora del té!

 **[…]**

La ida a la castillería fue más que incomoda, mientras los demás querían hablar sobre la llegada de Chase a Ever after, el permanecía en un fúnebre silencio.

Y ahora más cuando se encontraron con las demás chicas, a las que ya conocía.

—Darling comúnmente está en la biblioteca— informo Raven, aunque tomo una pequeña pausa dado que había uno o mejor dicho, dos inconvenientes si Chase quería hablar con Darling. —pero…—

—Va a ser complicado si quieres hablar con ella en estos momentos, Chase— advirtió Apple, no hubo necesidad de decir algo más, con la mirada señalo la entrada a la castillería, o mejor dicho señalo justamente a la persona por la que Chase había hecho ese viaje, Darling Charming entraba a paso tranquilo al lugar.

Apenas y Chase vio la figura de la fémina se levanto de su asiento, dispuesto a ir enseguida adonde Darling.

Pero varias manos lo detuvieron.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—No creo que sea buena idea que hables con ella en este momento— advirtieron Apple y Raven, ambas sujetando al de mechas rojas por el brazo, mientras que os demás lo sujetaban por él otro brazo y así evitando que se dirigiera a un peligro absoluto.

— ¿Porqué? — interrogo esperando ya a que le soltaran, pero de eso no estaban seguro, posiblemente si lo hacían, Chase iría de inmediato adonde Darling.

Pero al ver que no había señal alguna de que lo soltarían, prefirió dejar de forcejar y resignarse a escuchar el porqué no podía ir con Darling así de simple

—Dos razones— dicho esto, Raven y Apple señalaron a las dos personas con las que venía Darling. Dos chicos, uno de cabello rubio y otro de castaño fuerte, ambos hablaban tranquilamente con la un poco más baja.

—Daring y Dexter Charming, los dos hermanos de Darling, y por desgracia para ella… son los mayores, aunque no tanto de Dexter ya que solo es tres segundos más grande que Darling.

— ¿Tres segundos?

— ¡Son mellizos! — exclamo Maddie, sirviendo en las tazas que ya había puesto sobre la mesa algo de té en cada una, después saco algunos panes del sombrero y por supuesto mantequilla ya que no podía comer pan sin mantequilla y la mantequilla no es nada sin algo de mermelada, fue lo que ella dijo mientras seguía acomodando todo y con la ayuda de Bunny y Alistar todo era más fácil.

Chase escucho a Maddie, pero no le prestó la total atención que merecía, dado que estaba concentrado en Darling, agradecía que tuviera buena memoria para recordar los rostros de las personas, en especial el de ella.

Un rostro que no podía olvidar ni aunque lo intentara.

Siguió observándola hasta que esta se dio cuenta de ello, Chase no estaba siendo muy discreto que digamos.

— ¿Chase? — emitió Darling, parpadeando un par de veces y así confirmando que su visión no le fallaba, y estaba dichosa al darse cuenta que no era así.

Era Chase Redford.

Ignorando en su totalidad a sus hermanos fue a la mesa donde estaban no solo Chase, si no Raven, Apple y los chicos del país de las maravillas: Bunny, Maddie y Alistar.

Chase se levanto de su asiento, y sin necesidad de dudarlo, se acerco a Darling, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de las dos presencias que también se acercaban. Los hermanos de Darling que no lucían del todo felices, solo hasta que Apple y Raven se acercaron a ellos, llevándolos a la mesa donde los demás esperaban.

—El hecho de que estés aquí significa que el maleficio de la Reina malvada está completamente desecho.

El de mechones rojos asintió suavemente, quiso decir algo más pero las palabras se quedaron en su boca al verse interrumpido por un grupo de chicas que no tenía idea de donde habían salido, por ellas Darling se quedo completamente excluida.

— ¿Eres el caballero rojo del país de las maravillas, no? ¡Eso es asombroso! — exclamo una de las chicas, de largos mechones castaños y ojos verdes, la cual pestañeaba de forma coqueta a Chase.

Iba a responder con un claro: Sí. Pero se vio interrumpido nuevamente esta vez por otra chica, esta tenía un largo vestido blanco y era de tez morena.

—Ahora sé porque el país d las maravillas hace honor a su nombre— comento la chica, maravillada con el guapo chico que estaba delante suyo.

—Imagino que no conoces la escuela en su totalidad, ¡puedo mostrártela! — intervino otra de las chicas, pero se vio intervenida por la castaña.

— ¡Yo lo haré! — grito, y solo para después colgarse del brazo de Chase quien no podía decir palabra ya que cada que lo intentaba se veía interrumpido.

Otra de ellas se colgó del brazo izquierdo de Chase, y sin poder oponerse se vio arrastrado fuera de la castillería. Darling, así como los demás le vieron y despidieron de esté aunque se veía a leguas que no quería irse, la chicas de Ever after eran más fuertes de lo que se imaginaba.

Lo último que pudo ver antes de salir en su totalidad de la castillería, fue una sonrisa por parte de Darling, una que decía: Nos vemos luego.

Estaba seguro que eso decía.

 **[…]**

Solo tenía dos planes en su visita a Ever after, esos eran: Hablar con Darling y… otro que si se ponía a pensarlo bien, tal vez ni siquiera lo intentaría.

Pero todo eso fue completamente impedido por las diferentes chicas que intervenían cada vez que quería establecer conversación con la próxima princesa Charming. La vio ir a su dormitorio, ganas no faltaban para hablarle pero sus intentos se fueron por un tubo al ser interceptado por una chica que con pasos de ballet se acerco a él.

El nombre de aquella chica lo recordaba vagamente, era… Duchess, al menos eso creía.

Después vio a Darling caminar por el pasillo, y ahí nuevamente el grupo de chicas de la castillería lo detuvo. Un intento más fallido.

Y así fue todo el día, y su tiempo se acababa.

Camino con calma por el bosque encantado, miraba con cierta rareza el lugar, se imaginaba que algún animal como los muchos que habitaban en los bosques del país de las maravillas aparecerían, pero no. Nada más que simples ardillas y uno que otro venado.

Empezaba a extrañar el país de las maravillas.

Suspiro con una inmensa pesadez, era el primer momento del día en el que estaba solo. Observo con una sonrisa el azul cielo que se posaba encima del Ever after, era un cielo repleto de esponjosas nubes blancas, hace bastante que no veía uno así.

—Hay muchas cosas que son totalmente diferentes a las del país de las maravillas.

Escucho detrás suyo una voz, una perfecta voz que para él era una completa melodía.

Se dio la vuelta enseguida, y ahí estaba, la persona por la que había hecho ese viaje a Ever after.

— ¡Darling!

 **[…]**

Un sonoro eco se hizo presente cuando Chase apenas y termino de exclamar el nombre de la contraria, quien ahora se tapaba los oídos al sentir como ese eco retumbaba en lo profundo del bosque, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchará unos segundos más.

Después de eso todo volvió a un silencio no del todo pulcro ya que aun se podían escuchar el piar de algunas aves y uno que otro roedor adentrarse en su madriguera cuando aquel eco resonó hasta en lo más profundo del bosque.

—¡Shhh!— Darling se aproximo a Chase, colocando sus dos manos en la boca de este y así evitando que dijera o hiciera sonido alguno.

Chase estaba confundido, quería decir algo pero no pudo ni siquiera pensar en lo que quería decir, prefirió guardar silencio hasta que algunas voces y pisadas se hicieron presentes cerca de ellos.

—Creo haberlo visto por aquí, pero el bosque es inmenso...

—¡Y aterrador!

Era el grupo de cinco chicas que acosaba a Chase sin cansancio desde que había llegado era un milagro que lo dejasen ir al baño solo, no tenía idea de que las chicas de Ever after fueran así de insistente y había otra palabra que podría quedarle a estás pero sería de mala educación utilizarla; así que mejor se quedo en "insistentes."

Después de unos cuantos minutos estás prefirieron regresar al castillo, tal vez el azabache de mechones rojos ya había regresado. Una vez que ambos escucharon como las féminas se alejaban, Darling retiro sus manos del rostro de Chase y suspiro.

—Parece que tu club de fans es muy intenso— comento a forma de broma, espero algún comentario de Chase pero no obtuvo nada, lo miro fijamente solo para darse cuenta que estaba estaba más rojo que sus mismos mechones rojizos que adornaban su cabello.

Era como si en lugar de rostro tuviera una cereza.

—¿C-Chase...?— Darling lo llamo con preocupación, pero Chase por su parte no respondió, se quedo en completo silencio un silencio que duro hasta que su vista se volvió completamente oscura.

Y después pudiera ver nada, solo escucho el sonido seco de algo caerse en el suelo y después una voz que le llamaba una y otra vez.

Después nada.

 **[...]**

No podía moverse, sentía pesado cada musculo de su cuerpo, sus parpados en especial. Intentaba realizar hasta el más mínimo movimiento pero nada. Hizo el ultimo intento de abrir sus ojos, el cual fue suficiente para hacerlo, abrió ambos ojos con sumo cansancio solo para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado ni más ni menos que... Darling Charming.

— Menos mal que despertaste, si no iba a probar con darte un beso como a la bella durmiente— volvió a bromar, esta vez sin tanto deje de broma, se podía dar cuenta de que la fémina estaba preocupada.

Chase se maldijo así mismo por haberse despertado, estaba feliz de haberlo hecho internamente o quien sabe como Darling lo vería si decía algo inapropiado.

Se reincorporo lentamente, pudo hacerlo más rápido con ayuda de la próxima princesa Charming, cuando estuvo correctamente sentado se sintió mejor.

— ¿Cuanto llevo dormido?

—Inconsciente— era mejor llamarle así, porque se escuchaba más acertado, Chase había caído inconsciente de la nada, posiblemente provocado por el repentino cambio de mundo al que se vio expuesto, uno no cambia del país de las maravillas a Ever after de forma tan simple. —aproximadamente... cuatro horas —

La sangre se le fue directamente a los pies cuando escucho la respuesta.

—¿¡C-Cuatro horas?!— tenía que escucharlo dos veces si era necesario quería cerciorarse de que era correcto, así tenía algo porque alterarse. Si habían pasado cuatro horas, entonces ya eran...

—A-Así es, son las 9— Darling volvió a acercarse a Chase al verlo tan afligido, tal vez tenía algo que hacer durante esas dos horas y al verse inconsciente no pudo hacer tales cosas y por eso estaba exaltado.

Su día en Ever after terminaba a las 10 de la noche, esa era la hora que su madre le había dado para volver al País de las maravillas y aun tenía algo pendiente que hacer, aunque... ya no tenía que buscar más a la persona por la cual había hecho ese viaje.

Porque esa persona estaba justamente ahí.

A su lado.

Chase observo por unos segundos Darling, solo para darse cuenta de que había una bandeja de comida en la mesita de noche a lado de su cama y un cojín a un costado.

Solo significaban una cosa.

— ¿Haz estado aquí las cuatro horas?

En cuanto Darling escucho eso, su rostro se decoloro, de esa hermosa piel crema paso a un rojo escarlata muy fuerte. No tanto como de había puesto Chase hace un rato, pero si lo suficiente para que este se diera cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto.

Darling había permanecido con él durante su rato inconsciente.

— B-Bueno si, aunque Alistar y los demás querían quedarse contigo y estaba segura que debían ser ellos los que debían quedarse, ya que ellos son de tu mundo y...

—Darling.

Chase le interrumpió, porque estaba seguro de que no quería escuchar lo que Darling estaba apunto de decir.

—¿S-Si?

— **Tu eres parte de mi mundo.**

 **[...]**

La expresión de su rostro era un poema.

No había sonido alguno en la enfermeria, ni si quiera Chase se animaba a decir algo después de lo que ya había dicho, solo lo había pensado pero nunca pensó que iba a decirlo.

Fue un momento incomodo más porque Darling no dijo nada, bajo su mirada y trago saliva con dificultad, la expresión de su rostro decía un centenar de cosas, por ejemplo: Estaba avergonzada.

Solo hasta que pasaron unos cuantos segundos, aproximadamente 5 segundos exactos, Darling acerco con lentitud su diestra a la mano derecha del contrario, au intención era tomarla, pero no sabía si era el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

Junto el suficiente valor para al menos tocar con su dedo meñique el indice de la mano de Chase.

—Darling...— Chase murmuro con suavidad el nombre de Darling el cual le gustaba en tantos sentidos, escucharlo, decirlo o simplemente por el hecho de que pertenecía a la persona... de la cual estaba enamorado.

"Estoy... enamorado..." podía aceptarlo con honestidad, aceptaba que lo estaba. Aunque no supiera a ciencia exacta lo que eran los sentimientos como, el amor y demás.

Pero por Darling, por ella... era diferente.

—Formas una parte primordial de mi mundo.

—¿Uh?— Darling no entendía bien el empezar de las palabras de Chase, apenas y llevaban de conocerse unos días, no habían ni siquiera establecido una conversación larga en la que hablaran de sus vidas y eso.

—Ven conmigo... al País de las maravillas...— la intensidad en la mirada de Chase podía detectarse hasta por la persona menos observadora del mundo, Chase estaba seguro de sus palabras.

Darling no sabía que responder, sentía sus mejillas arde en vergüenza y su corazón estaba palpitando como loco, como si quisiera salir de su pecho.

Comenzaba a entenderlo, empezaba a entender el porque era una parte primordial del mundo de Chase.

Lo entendía.

— Y-Yo...

—Bien, ¿como se encuentra nuestro pa...— la interrogante de la encargada de la enfermería quedo incompleta tras darse cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo un momento único. — O-Oh, mi...— prefirió retirar la vista, sintiendo sus mejillas arder en completa vergüenza, esta juventud de hoy en día era tan... vaya, ni siquiera encontraba una palabra correcta para describir a los jóvenes de Ever after en el tema del amor.

Darling no pudo pensar dos veces en la gran sorpresa y vergüenza que le provoco el ser vistos por la enfermera, no estaban haciendo ningún acto que se considerara de alguna manera bochornoso, pero para la joven princesa Charming... tomarse de las manos era suficiente.

Se levanto de su asiento a toda prisa, sentía que se desmayaría por el calor que sentía.

—¡N-Nos vemos!— apenas y pudo despedirse cuando salió a toda prisa de la enfermería, lo ultimo que Chase vio fueron los mechones azul celeste de Darling salir del lugar, no dudo dos veces en seguirla; pero no pudo ni siquiera bajar un pie de la cama dado que fue detenido por la enfermera.

— Todavía no puede irse señor, Redford— advirtió la enfermera, pero eso no detuvo al azabache de mechones rojos.

Con la enfermera queriendo detenerlo o no, se bajo de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la enfermería. Y corrió, como si alcanzar a Darling dependiera de su vida siguió corriendo, paso por cada pasillo varios alumnos lo vieron y saludaron pero el no le dio atención alguna a ellos, solo había algo de suma importancia para él en ese momento o más bien alguien.

Y ese alguien era: Darling.

— ¡Darling!— el grito de Chase retumbo en todo el pasillo, con la esperanza de ser escuchado, en aquel grito se llevo todo el sentimiento de que Darling le escuchara escuchará que estaba llamándole.

 _Que la necesitaba._

Necesitaba hablar con ella, verla y sobre todo... algo que no solo para él era extraño o más bien algo nuevo, que no solo con el simple hecho de pensarlo hacia que se sintiera más que avergonzado.

 _Necesitaba abrazarla._

Lo escucho, fuerte y claro. Se había encontrado con sus hermanos en el pasillo de la segunda torre, iba camino a su dormitorio, pero se detuvo. Los tres se detuvieron, ella tras escuchar como era llamada por Chase; Dexter y Daring cuando escucharon como alguien llamaba a su hermana, el grito fue fuerte lo suficiente para que no solo ellos tres lo escucharan, si no que los demás estudiantes que pasaban por ahí también se detuvieron.

Darling sintió como su corazón se detenía cuando reconoció a la perfección la voz de Chase llamándola.

—¡Chase!—

 **[...]**

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, fue como si el mundo se detuviera, como si solos ellos dos estuvieran ahí.

Pero no era así.

—Chase Redford...— espetaron los dos hermanos de Darling, ni más ni menos que Daring y Dexter Charming, en un tono totalmente diferente al habitual que tenían. Era como si estuvieran enojados, pero no lo estaban. Solo analizaban con miradas bastante duras al contrario.

Que no hizo más que encogerse de hombros por la tan amenazante aura que desprendían los dos Charming. Era una idéntica a la de aquella vez del baile. Trago saliva con dureza cuando no supo que más hacer, después de haber gritado el nombre de Darling todo lo que quería decirle y sobre todo lo que quería hacer, se esfumo.

Como el humo de la pipa del Señor Oruga.

Debía o más bien tenía que hablar, ya que su tiempo se acababa. Ahora solo quedaban 30 minutos para que llegarán las 10 de la noche, la hora predeterminada que su madre le había dado para terminar todos sus asuntos pendientes en Ever after. Ni un minuto más tenía, debía aprovechar cada minuto, cada segundo de esa minuciosa media hora.

Pero no sabía que decir.

—Chase...— Darling alcanzó a murmurar el nombre del azabache de mechones rojos que estaba delante suyo, fueron suficientes palabras para la próxima princesa Charming quien en un instante fue separa de sus hermanos por una barrera de bruma morada puesta ahora detrás suyo. —¿Q-Qué?— apenas y alcanzó a decir eso cuando Chase le cogió de la mano.

— ¡Cada segundo es valioso!— fue lo único que Chase dijo, lo único que necesito para después empezar a correr rumbo a la salida, Darling sin poder decir algo coherente se dejo llevar. No era como si Chase fuera un extraño.

Era todo lo contrario a ello.

Solo sonrió abiertamente y sujeto la mano de Chase con fuerza, no necesito que este siguiera arrastrándola a la salida ya consiente comenzó a correr incluso era ella quien ahora llevaba a Chase.

—¡D-Darling!— exclamaron con una notable preocupación Dexter y Daring, quien ahora gracias a que la dueña de aquella bruma morada Raven Queen la había disipado completamente, ambos hermanos tuvieron una perfecta vista de Chase y Darling saliendo de la torre.

— Ambos tranquilos, Darling estará bien— dijo Raven con calma, ahora posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Dexter quien suspiro con cansancio.

— ¿Qué asuntos tiene que tratar ese chico con nuestra hermana? Solo se conocieron por cinco minutos, ¿quien se cree para arrastrarla a quien sabe donde?— profirió Daring con molestia, era extraño ver al calmado Daring Charming lucir molesto.

— Ellos dos tienen más asuntos que tratar aunque no lo crean— intervino Apple, sonriendo con entera armonía frente a la adorable escena de Chase y Darling tomados de la mano. —después de todo, son: El caballero rojo y el caballero blanco.

 **[...]**

Corrieron sin darse cuenta que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para ni siquiera ser alcanzados por sus dos celosos hermanos.

Chase al darse cuenta de esto se detuvo, más ya que no se imaginaba como sería para Darling correr con tacones.

— L-Lo lamento— se disculpo apenas y pudo recuperar el aliento para decir esas dos simples palabras, aunque estaban cargadas con arrepentimiento.

Darling le observo confundida, hasta que se dio cuenta de a que se refería no hizo más que sonreír y hacer un leve movimiento de cabeza uno en forma de negación.

— No te preocupes, llevo la mitad de mi vida corriendo de lugar a otro en tacones, esto no es nada.

La respuesta de Darling fue suficiente para Chase, aunque sentía que aun así tendría que haber sido más consiente de la situación, pero no pensó ni un poco cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba sujetando a Darling de la mano y corriendo fuera del castillo. Suspiro con cansancio, esto le ayudo a darse cuenta que aun sujetaba la mano de la peli blanca.

Se precipito a soltarla de inmediato, más cuando sus mejillas se decoloraron enseguida.

— ¡P-Perdona mi atrevimiento!— Darling no sabía de donde le salían tantas disculpas a Chase, pero en cierta manera era lindo.

Espera... ¡¿Era lindo?!

Darling Charming por primera vez pensaba que un chico era lindo, o más bien más que lindo, le parecía... atractivo. Sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza cuando ese pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, ahora ella era la que se sentía como una atrevida por pensamientos tan extraños.

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia un lado, sin darse cuenta que estaban mirando al mismo lado, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron sintieron un mayor calor en el rostro.

Chase sentía que se comportaba como un niño, no decía ni hacía nada. Solo permanecía ahí con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate.

Y Darling no se quedaba atrás, ni cuando era más pequeña se había comportado de esa manera, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo, sin decir palabra se quedaron simplemente de pie esperando a que uno dijera algo. Ambos pensaban eso.

Cerca de los arbustos o más bien escondidos, estaban Apple, Raven, Daring, Dexter y todos los chicos del país de las maravillas observando con expresiones aburridas la escena.

—Ellos dos son bastante leeentos...— comentó Raven con deje aburrido, esperaba algo más por parte de Darling y Chase pero solo estaban ahí... totalmente quietos.

—Se están tomando su tiempo— dijo Apple defendiendo el momento único entre Chase y Darling, pero en el fondo quería aceptar que ambos estaban siendo bastante lentos... demasiado.

— Aunque creo que ellos dos tardarán menos en darse un beso que Bunny y Alistair en aceptar que están enamorados— dijo Kitty desde la rama de uno de los arboles, una vez que vio a los dos mencionados sonrojarse desapareció con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Nuestra hermana no se dará ningún beso!— exclamaron ambos hermanos, fuero callados enseguida por Raven y Apple ya que no querían ser descubiertos por Chase y Darling, quien seguían sin hacer movimiento alguno.

Con la suficiente luz de la luna iluminándolos, Darling levanto la mirada y observo a Chase detenidamente, Chase de perfil era tan hermoso.

— Cree que no nos damos cuenta de su presencia— comentó, aun observando hacia su lado derecho para no demostrar que ya se había dado cuenta de que estaban siendo espiados.

Darling soltó una pequeña risa y asintió.

— Son bastante ruidosos aunque no se den cuenta.

Chase le dio la total certeza a la respuesta de Darling, cuando asintió fue suficiente para tener una perfecta vista del rostro de la más baja, esa piel tan tersa, labios rosados y por supuesto... esos hermosos ojos azules que si tuviera la oportunidad de verlos todo el día, no lo pensaría dos veces.

Una vez más suspiro, un suspiro que se llevo consigo toda pena alguna, toda vergüenza o atrevimiento. Cuando coloco sus brazos alrededor de Darling, atrayendola contra sí en un cálido y fuerte abrazo. La expresión de sorpresa no fue suficiente para mostrar como se sentía en ese momento, fue como si nuevamente el mundo se detuviera.

No pudo decir nada, no podía, Chase le quito su ultimo aliento.

Pero no fue necesario hablar, lo único que fue necesario fue que correspondiera el abrazo y eso hizo.

La expresión de todos los que estaban escondidos eran tan complicadas, más las de Daring y Dexter que con palabras no se podrían explicar.

Solo estuvieron así unos cuantos segundos, cuando menos se dieron cuenta las 10 de la noche habían llegado ya.

Se separaron enseguida que escucharon como algo proveniente del bolsillo de Vhase comenzaba a tintinear, algo así como una alarma. Darling se alejo cuando Chase saco lo que parecía ser un reloj de bolsillo del cual un portal apareció.

— Llego el momento de irme— apenas y esas palabras se deslizaron fuera de la boca de Chase, Darling sintió un extraño sentimiento como algo se oprimía en su pecho.

— Es inevitable...— susurro Darling, colocandose a lado de Chase ambos estando delante del portal, el caballero rojo respiro profundamente mientras que el blanco permanecía sonriente ante el momento de despedida.

El cual no debía ser así.

Chase dio un paso hacia adelante, uno que significaba el adiós bien sabía eso Darling, pero ese paso tenía otro significado.

— _Espera por mí_ — Chase susurro esa frase, la única que pudo escucharlo fue Darling, las escucho claramente no tuvo oportunidad de responderlas cuando sintió algo en su mejilla, algo semi húmedo y caliente.

Los labios de Chase presionados en su mejilla izquierda.

Después de eso, la silueta de Chase desaparecer de la escena, tras aquel portal que iba directo...

 _Al país de las maravillas._

 **[…]**

 _Había publicado este fic primeramente en wattpad, pero ahí lo dividí en varias partes aquí es todo lo contrario._  
 _¡Espero y les haya gustado!_  
 _¿Reviews?  
[Una secuela será publicada en wattpad]_


End file.
